Rejection
by ShadowK54
Summary: Season 2 AU. What if Jaune didn't go to the dance after Weiss rejected him. Instead to ease his pain, he stayed alone in his team's room and played on his guitar. What if after Neptune declined to be Weiss' date, she wandered off alone to sing off her pain. As if fate had united them in a way, this is the magic that their shared pain of rejection created.. Musical One-shot!


**A/N:** After listening to a song that I haven't listen to in years. My mind immediately began to imagine something like this and I suddenly had the powerful urge to write out. That's really my only reason for doing this up. So here you go! A fun little one-shot featuring Jaune and Weiss singing a song as a distant duet. Tried to give it that music video or musical flick vibe. Okay, I'm done. Carry on! Oh, and please play the song that will be brought up along with this to better... immerse yourself in it, I guess. Trust me, it really does the trick. XD Also, I hope that you enjoy the song itself! It's honestly one of my favourites!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of its anything! It all belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum! Nor do I own the song that was used in this! That belongs to its artist(s) and company! One more thing I don't own is the image that was used for this!**

* * *

Jaune wasn't inexperienced when it came to the pain of rejection. He was quite familiar with it as a matter of fact, if his many failed attempts at winning over the one he calls "snow angel" was any indication. Despite all of her harsh rejections in the past, Jaune thought he'd always be able to stand strong and keep pushing forward for the sake of love. But, unlike all the previous times he had tried to earn Weiss' affections, her recent rejection was the final nail in the coffin for him..

Now, what's a young musician like him to do.. but to let the soothing sounds of his beloved guitar heal his wounded heart..

He stabled himself on the sill of his dorm room window, his legs dangling over the edge, before pulling his acoustic guitar more up his lap and getting his hands and fingers into their necessary positions.

When he was ready to express his heartbreak in the form of a song, he took a deep breath... and began to strum his pick on the guitar's vibrant strings..

_Meanwhile.._

Now with Weiss, who was by her lonesome around Beacon's main avenue and sitting over the edge of the fountain, facing the long pathway that led up to the academy, she wasn't in the brightest of moods either. In fact, her mood and heavy heart were at an all time low as well. For good reason as this is probably the first time she ever experienced the pain of rejection. She had to say, it was an awful and very agonizing feeling. While she did anticipate rejection to hurt, she did not anticipate for it to hurt so much that her heart ached every time it beated..

When she thought about it, perhaps this is what she deserved. After all the times she had so cruelly declined Jaune's romantic, yet cheesy, advances on her in previous days, maybe this was her punishment for being such a.. well, a bitch to a genuinely nice guy. When she can, she'd have to apologize to him for putting him through this kind of emotional torture... time and time again. But for now, she first needed to heal herself before worrying about others. And the only way she knew how to do that.. was through singing.

So with a calm breath, she mentally gathered her words... and let them reign free.

**( Cue "Everything Burns" by Ben Moody feat. Anastacia )**

Watching his left fingers so they played the correct chords, Jaune sighed through his nose as his right hand started off by strumming up a gentle, but slightly rapid tune..

Looking down to her lap with a slight frown, her bright white bangs and ponytail flowing with the cool breeze, Weiss sang..

_She sits in her corneeer.._

_Singing herself to sleeeep.._

_Wrapped in all of the promises.._

_That no one seems to keeeep.._

She turned slightly to look at the fountain behind her, facing down at her reflection that was gazing up at her in sorrow..

_She no longer cries to herself.._

_No tears left to wash awaaay.._

_Just diaries of empty pages.._

Reaching a hand below, she poked a finger to create a ripple within the water at her reflection..

_Feelings gone astraaay.._

Taking another breath, she continued..

_But she will siiiiiing.._

As if some unknown force compelled it to do so, Jaune's own singing voice threw itself into the mix as his strumming got a tad bit stronger..

_'Till everything burns!_

_While everyone screeeams!_

_Burning their lies!_

_Burning my dreeeeams!_

_All of this hate!_

_And all of this paaaain!_

_I'll burn it all down!_

_As my anger reeeigns! _

_'Till everything burns.._

Maintaining the mild intensity of his strumming even after the chorus, Jaune looked up to the night sky above; looking almost emotionless..

Meanwhile, Weiss steered her sights away from the water and wiped a single tear that managed to crawl its way out of her tear ducts..

_Weiss: Oooooh.. Oooooh.._

_Jaune: Walking through life unnotiiiiced.._

_Knowing that no one caaaaares.._

_Too consumed in their masqueraaade.._

_No one sees her theeeeeere.._

_And still she siiiiings.._

Together, the two gradually allowed their emotions to completely show with the next chorus..

_Jaune/Weiss: 'Till everything burns!_

_While everyone screeeams!_

_Burning their lies!_

_Burning my dreeeeams!_

_All of this hate! _

_And all of this paaain!_

_I'll burn it all down!_

_As my anger reeeeeigns!_

Then broke the dam of their hearts..

_'Till everything!_

Allowing his strumming to become more wild, Jaune rocked his head once and let it hang while staring at his hands with a light glare..

Pushing herself off of the fountain, Weiss stood up tall and sung to the sky with more tears rolling down her pale cheeks..

_Weiss: Everything burns.. Everything buuurns.._

_Jaune: Watching it all fade awaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay.._

_Weiss: All fade away.. Everyone screams!_

Weiss then screamed to the cosmos..

_Weiss: Everyone! Screeeeaaams! _

_Jaune: Watching it all fade away!_

_Weiss: OOOOOOH AAAAA!_

_Jaune: While everyone screams!_

_Weiss: Burning down lies!_

_Jaune: Burning my dreeeeams!_

Weiss then collapsed down to her knees and hugged herself whilst looking to the ground in front of her; her figure trembling..

_Jaune/Weiss: All of this haaaaate!_

With tears now steadily raining down his face, Jaune gritted his teeth..

_Jaune: And all of this paaaain!_

_Jaune/Weiss: I'll burn it all down! As my anger reeeeigns! 'Till everything!_

_Weiss: Buuuuurns! Ooooaaaaoooh!_

_Everything buuuurns.._

Jaune took his turn to scream at the air..

_Jaune: Watching it all fade awaaaaaaaaaaay!_

Gripping her head strongly, Weiss cried..

_Weiss: ooOOOOOOOOOOOH!_

_Everything buuuurns.._

_Jaune: Watching it all fade awaaaaaaaaay.._

And with that, Jaune ceased his strumming as Weiss concluded her singing.. The two letting their head hang as they took a few moments to catch their breaths..

Weiss relaxed her form as her hands let go of her head and fell limp over her thighs.. While Jaune pulled the left end of his instrument up to his face and hugged the guitar lightly to him..

Then, with sadness still apparent on their expressions..

They gazed up to the glimmering shattered moon above..

**( End of Song )**

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I hope you enjoyed reading, and I guess listening to this! I definitely enjoyed writing it. Short, I know. but my imagination had a freakin blast! And you're welcome if you enjoyed the song! c: Alrighty, don't got much else to say. So I'll leave y'all be now! Thanks for taking the time to read this and I hope that you at least somewhat enjoyed it! Have a good one!


End file.
